vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Malone
Summary Jason "The Kid" Malone is the protagonist of Gameloft's Gangstar Vegas. After winning a MMA fight he wasn't supposed to win, Jason became a fugitive from Vegas' mob boss, one Frank Veliano. With the assistance of rival boss Vera and her accountant Karen, Jason started an eventually successful war against Frank, killing him in a duel atop the Wreaking Ball Tower. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Varies from 9-C to High 8-C, likely far higher Name: Jason Malone Origin: Gangstar Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears in his late twenties Classification: Street Gangster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Camouflage (Can disguise himself with enough skill to trick trained government agents), Dimensional Travel (With his connection to the Devil, Jason can open portals to Hell at any time he pleases, either sending himself or a foe to Hell) and Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by close proximity to the Los Alamos Nuclear Launcher's blast), Fire Manipulation (Walked through fire powerful enough to kill Frank with little damage), Mind Manipulation (Resisted the aliens mind control beam) and Soul Manipulation (As the Devil holds Jason's soul, it cannot be affected by any outside force) | All previous, plus Vehicular Mastery (Has outmanoeuvred trained pilots and beat professional street racers with ease), Technical Flight (Using planes, helicopters and jetpacks), Stealth Mastery (Is skilled enough at vehicle stealth to follow a trained government agent in a car), Weapon Mastery (Has a near-perfect accuracy with all weapons in the game), Explosion Manipulation (With various missiles, grenades and mines), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (With the Stunner), Danmaku (With the Not-So-Mini Gun), Disease Manipulation (With the Syringe Slinger), Radiation Manipulation (With the Los Alamos Nuclear Launcher), Hellfire Manipulation (With the Brimstone Shotgun), Cyborgization (With various armours), Energy Projection (With various ray guns), Fire Manipulation (With the flamethrower), Dimensional Storage (Can access the Shop, a space containing all his weapons and vehicles, to deliver them to him at his leisure) and Healing (With various health kits, armour kits and repair kits) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill an armoured soldier in a couple of punches, had to deliberately hold back in order to not one-shot a trained MMA fighter) | Varies from Street level (Weaker weapons such as the Handgun and Revolver are this powerful) to Large Building level (Can destroy armoured military helicopters and tanks with one or two shots, vehicles such as the Tartarus should be this powerful), likely far higher (Can gain access to hand-fired nuclear weapons), negates conventional durability with the Los Alamos Nuclear Launcher and Syringe Slinger Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reaction speed (Can safely control his fastest motorbikes with incredible precision at such speeds) | Subsonic (His fastest motorbikes can travel at +250 kilometres per hour) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift part of small planes, and move them with ease) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived a direct hit from a rocket launcher powerful enough to blow up half of Vera's club and one-shot motorcycles and small cars, consistently walks away from shotgun blasts to the face and chest and no-sells car crashes at +250 kilometres per hour) | Large Building level (The tanks that he uses should be this durable) Stamina: High (Is a trained MMA fighter who can continuously fight for dozens of minutes on end, and can jog across Las Vegas with no sign of exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters with most guns, hundreds of meters with sniper rifles and car-mounted machine guns Standard Equipment: None | Various firearms and vehicles Intelligence: Average. Jason grew up on the streets of Boston, and therefor has no formal education. However, his intuition is impressive, and the skills that he has taught himself are well honed Weaknesses: Is "a sucker for a pretty face" Key: Base | With Equipment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Beheaded (Dead Cells) The Beheaded's Profile (Note: Malone had access to all his equipment, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gangstar Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Club Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Camouflage Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Disease Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Healers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Paralysis Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:BFR Users